fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon Adventure 3/temp/Folge 37
Drei Tage wach Matt spickte sorgenvoll in Sarahs Zimmer, in dem T.K. noch immer auf der selben stelle saß und sich keinen Millimeter gerührt hatte und auf dem Tablett das die Schergmon jeden hoch brachten war als einigstes die Wasserflasche in gebrauch. Auch als die Schergmon unter der Anweisung von Matt ein kross gebratenen Hähnchen blieb es traurig unangerührt auf dem Teller liegen, obwohl das sein Lieblingsessen war. “Er ist oben in Sarahs Zimmer. Das geht jetzt schon drei Tage so er isst nichts, er spricht nichts, er schläft nicht und schein auch das ein oder andere Mal nicht zu atmen.”, meinte Matt als dann Tai bei ihm besorgt über T.K.s verbleib erkundigte. “Was so lang. Das kann es doch nicht sein. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn etwas aufheitern.”, schlug Yolei vor und wurde dabei von Hawkmon unterstützt doch Matt schüttelte nur denn Kopf und sagte: “Du kennst ihn nicht gut genug. Wenn er sich was in denn Kopf könnt ihr das so was von vergessen, denn dann stellt er sich auf Durchzug und wird schwer wie Blei. Habe ich oft miterlebt. Wir können nichts machen, außer abwarten.”. Und als sie das hörte wurde sie ganz geknickt. “Kopf hoch Yolei, es wird ihm irgendwann wieder besser gehen.”, tröstete Ken das Mädchen die ihn darauf ganz verlegen ansah. In Sarahs Traum den sie im Koma hat “Wo… Wo bin ich?”, fragte Sarah in die Dunkelheit, die sich um ihr befand, “Bin ich tot?”. Auf einmal hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme sie rufen. “Hey, aufwachen Prinzessin.”, weckte ihr Vater sie liebevoll. “Dad, was ist passiert?”, fragte sie denn Mann der sie liebevoll anlachte und sagte: “Du bist im Flugzeug eingenickt.”. “Aha. Und wo sind wir?”, fragte sie gleich als nächstes worauf ihr Vater auf ein mehrstöckiges Gebäude zeigte. “Ein paar Freunde von mir aus alten Tagen haben mir beim aufbauen der Möbel letzte Woche geholfen. Einer von ihnen hat eine Tochter so in deinem Alter. Vielleicht deine erste Freundin.”, meint er lachend, “Los steig aus.”. Und dann gingen die beiden hoch in die Wohnung war alles eingerichtet, aufgebaut, gestrichen und nichts erinnerte an die Baustelle die hier noch letzte Woche war. Sarah konnte sich nicht helfen, ihr kam die Situation seltsam vertraut vor. “War das nur ein Traum?”, fragte sie sich leise worauf sich ihr Vater umdrehte und fragte: “Hast du was gesagt?”. Sarah suchte kurz nach einer kleinen Ausrede und antwortete: “Ich bin noch etwas müde und würde mich gerne in mein Bett legen. Wo ist es denn mein Zimmer?”, wollte Sarah wissen. “Gleich da rechts, ja. Ach ja dein Computer ist schon aufgebaut und wartet nur auf seinen Einsatz.”, meinte der Mann lachend doch Sarah ging nur in das Zimmer und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. “War das alles nur ein Traum?”, doch weiter nachdenken konnte sie nicht da sie fast sofort einschlief. Als sie dann mitten in der Nacht aufwachte lief ihr PC, obwohl sie genau wusste das das nicht sein kann. “Nur ein dummer Zufall, das ist nur ein dummer Zufall.”, sagte Sarah und öffnete eine Mail die an sie Adressiert war. Und wie in dem Traum den sie zuvor zuhaben geglaubt hatte wurde sie in den Bildschirm gezogen und landete schließlich vor den Füßen Necrowizardmon. Von da an war alles gleich ihre Angst, Necowizardmons freche Bemerkung, die Ohrfeige und der Mann in der weißen Robe der ihr das Digivice gab. In Sarahs Zimmer “Du musst einen gewaltigen Hunger haben.”, bemerkte Necrowizardmon das dem draußen wütenden Sturm dabei zusah wie es den Garten verwüstete und an den Bäumen riss um sie zu entwurzeln. “Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger.”, meinte T.K. aber das Digimon hörte aus dem Unterton heraus das er mehr als nur hungrig war. “Patamon sei doch bitte so nett und hole aus der Küche eine Suppe, die Schergmon müssten noch etwas übrighaben vom Mittagessen.”, meinte Necrowizardmon worauf Patamon ohne zu fragen das Zimmer verließ und in die Küche flog. “Warum? Warum tust du dich selber so stark quälen? Erkläre es mir bitte.”, meinte Necrowizardmon und wartete auf eine Antwort die sehr lange brauchte. “Du musst mir versprechen es weder ihr noch irgendeinem anderen es zu verraten”, verlangte der Junge und als Necrowizardmon nach einen zögern nickte begann der Junge es zu erklären, “Weißt du es ist so das ich Sarah nicht nur als Freundin mag. Nein, jedes Mal wenn ich sie sehe würde ich ihr am liebsten um den Hals fallen und sie küssen. Ja es ist die Wahrheit ich liebe Sarah.”. Letzteres fügt er hinzu um das arme Digimon aufzuklären das zu erst die Augenbrauen hochzog und dann ganz nachdenklich blickte. Als dann Patamon mit der Suppe kam forderte Necrowizardmon den Jungen auf zumindstens einen Teller zu essen. “Ich kann nicht ich muss über sie wachen.”, sagte T.K. entschlossen. Der Nachdenkliche Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von Necrowizardmon verschwand und machte platz für eine Gelangweilten Blick und es sagte: “Schön, du läst mir quasi keine Wahl.”. Und als das Digimon etwas mit den Fingern spielte stand T.K. auf und as gegen seinen Willen einen Teller mit Suppe. “Na siehst du so geht es dir gleich viel besser”, meinte Necrowizardmon freudestrahlend doch erntete es nur eine bösen Blick als Dank. Auf einmal stöhnte Sarah etwas unverständliches und T.K. war auf und davon In Sarahs Traum Sarah ging wieder in die Digiwelt und dort lief es wie sie es in ihrem vermeitlichen Traum miterlebt hatte nur das die Tür sich nicht öffnete und das Bild verschwamm und alle Farbe zu einem einheitlichem Schwarz und vor ihr erschien Necrowizardmon. “War das jetzt ein Traum.”, fragte Sarah und wuste nicht so recht davon halten sollte. “Ja, das war ein Traum.”, erklärte das Digimon und hinter ihm erschien zwei Portale, “Mein Meister will dir die Chance geben dich zu entscheiden. Das Portal führt in die reale Welt und läst das Digiritter sein von dir abfallen, und dieses Tor läst dich wieder in der Digiwelt wieder aufwachen. Entscheide weiße, denn wenn du einmal einen weg gewählt hast gibt es kein zurück mehr.”. Sarah ging zögernd auf das Portal zu das sie in ein normales Leben führen würde. Doch auf einmal erschien das Bild von T.K. vor ihr wie er über das Bett gebeugt sie beobachtet. “Du willst das ich bei denn Digirittern bleibe?”, fragte Sarah liebevoll ihren Partner der langsam nickte und ihm dabei Tränen langsam über das Gesicht rollten. Und nach in paar ereignislosen Sekunden rannte Sarah in das Tor das in die Digiwelt führte. In Sarahs Zimmer Sarah öffnete die Augen und fragte gleich das Necrowizardmon nach etwas zu essen und noch bevor Necrowizardmon das Wort Suppe sagen konnte war der Teller in dem eine wohligwarme Suppe enthalten leer. “Du scheinst ja sehr hungrig zu sein, aber eine Frage hätte ich da: Liebst du eigentlich diesen T.K.?”, fragte Necrowizardmon und bekam eine kräftige Ohrfeige als antwort, die für es mehr als nur eine Antwort war. “Da habe ich wohl in ein Wespennest gestochen.”, dachte das Digimon angestrengt. “Es richte hier nach Hähnchen. Sei doch bitte so nett und hole eines für mich.”, bat Sarah ihr Digimon das nur denn Kopf schüttelte und sagte: “Liaigismon hat angeordnet das du erst einmal ein paar Tage nur Suppe zu dir nehmen solltest.”. Als sie das hörte sah sie eingeschnappt ihr Digimon an und machte einen Schmollmund. “Tut mir leid. Es geht hier um deine Gesundheit.”. “Kann ich dann wenigstens noch einen Teller Suppe haben?”, fragte sie und nahm einen weiteren Teller Suppe entgegen. “Necrowizardmon kann es sein… Ach nein, vergiss es.”, sagte Sarah nach dem sie den Teller leer dem Digimon gab. “Ich glaube ich sollte mich schlafen liegen.”, meinte Sarah gähnend und legte sich hin das sie noch strengste Bettruhe halten musste. Als Sarah dann endlich eingeschlafen war, dachte Necrowizardmon über einige Dinge nach. “Sie lieben sich beide sind aber zu schüchtern um das einander zu sagen, ich glaube ich sollte dem Ganzen einen kleinen Ruck geben.”, meint es nach einiger Überlegung. Kategorie:Digimon Adventure 3 - Geschichten